Une nuit inoubliable
by Sukii-Tenshi
Summary: Une potion dans un jour spécial, un Draco amoureux, ça donne … HP-DM


**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Couple:** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un SLASH (donc relations homosexuelles).Donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous être trop petit, il vaut mieux que vous quittiez cette page …

**Résumé : **Une potion dans un jour spécial, un Draco amoureux, ça donne …

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

_**x- Une nuit inoubliable –x**_

C'était Février et l'hiver prenait fin. On pouvait apercevoir de timides rayons de soleil entre les nuages et un vent froid soufflait toujours dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Dans les cachots, le froid était encore plus intense et tous les élèves de septième année, qui assistaient au cours, étaient bien près de leurs chaudrons pour qu'ils leur tiennent chaud, leurs vestes ne suffisant pas. Le silence régnait et l'on entendait de temps en temps les doigts du professeur sur son bureau. L'expression qu'il affichait était pour le moins terrifiante, on aurait dit qu'il allait se faire tuer. Même les Serpentards, dont il était directeur, n'osaient parler de peur que le professeur, dans un moment de colère, leur retire de points, ce qui était plus que rare. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient rentrés en classe et il ne faisait que fixer un vieux bouquin en regardant de temps en temps ses élèves.

-Très bien, grogna Snape en refermant le livre.- Copiez les ingrédients de la potion d'aujourd'hui.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait commettre une faute pareille et demander de faire ce type de potion à ses élèves. C'était révoltant ! Il n'y avait vraiment que Dumbledore pour l'obliger à faire ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?- demanda Ron à ses amis sans pouvoir se retenir.

-Chut…- murmura nerveusement Hermione, en jetant des coups d'œil à son professeur.

-Moins dix points pour Gryffondor pour ne pas savoir se taire quand il faut, siffla le professeur en se retournant et regardant méchamment le fond de la classe où se trouvaient Ron Weasley les oreilles rouges, Hermione Granger qui, en roulant les yeux, était presque à écrasé le pied de son amoureux, et Harry Potter qui soupira, résigné.

Harry entendit les rires qui venaient du côté des Serpentard mais le professeur ne se retourna même pas.

Comment savait-il, étant de dos, quels étaient les élèves de sa classe qui faisaient du bruit ? Il haussa les épaules. Snape ne changerait jamais. Il commença donc à écrire les ingrédients sur un parchemin.

--__--__--__--__--

Douze pétales de roses blanches ; cinq roses rouges ; deux tiers de mandragore mixée ; du jasmin cueilli en pleine lune ; un demi litre de miel d'abeille ; des poils de licorne ; des larmes des nymphes des bois ; de la poudre d'un papillon africain ...Draco Malfoy termina d'écrire les ingrédients et regarda déconcerté ce qu'il avait écrit et regarda le professeur qui lisait de nouveau son livre.

-Euh, professeur…- Snape le regarda.- hmm… Quelle est cette potion ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bas mais qui fut entendu par tous vu le silence qui se fit.

Même s'il en connaissait largement sur les potions, il hésitait sur la potion qu'ils allaient faire.

Snape regarda celui qui l'interrogeait et vu que c'était son élevé préféré, il lui répondit simplement.

-Tout en son temps, Mr Malfoy.- Et il retourna à sa lecture.

-Mais ces ingrédients…, commença à dire Draco.

-Ils sont pour la potion d'aujourd'hui, Mr Malfoy…Ça suffit pour l'instant, coupa sèchement le professeur.- Et maintenant … Comment faire la potion ?

Draco resta choqué de la manière dont il avait été traité mais il se tu et jeta un regard glacial du coté des Gryffondor d'où venaient des rires. Évidement, ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions n'était pas dans ses habitudes à lui, Draco Malfoy, l'élève le plus distingué en potion. Et le pire, c'était arrivé devant les Gryffondor! Mais bon, ça pouvait pas changé de toute manière, depuis qu'il avait commencé l'école, il avait toujours été avec eux pendant les cours de potions. Mais pourquoi ça devait être devant _Lui_… Ah oui, bien sur, il est un Gryffondor, pas vrai ? Alors… Zut ! Il sera ses dents de colère et se concentra sur la préparation de sa potion.

Une demie heure plus tard, la plupart regardaient leurs chaudrons qui contenaient un liquide rouge claire avec une odeur de fleurs qui se mélangeait avec l'air frai et qui faisait que c'était l'un des meilleurs cours de potions qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Grâce à cette odeur sucrée qui se dégageait de leurs chaudrons.

Draco regarda inquiété sa potion, qui cuisait à feu doux. Le professeur Snape, n'avait pas encore dit de quelle potion il s'agissait, mais il était certain que c'était un filtre d'amour ou quelque chose du genre. Ce qui était carrément incroyable. Snape enseignant un filtre d'amour à ses élèves! Faut pas rêver… Quoi que !

Ça l'inquiéta encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait avec ça ? Il chercha où il avait vu ces ingrédients, SI il les avait déjà vu quelque part, vu que les livres sur les filtres d''amour n'étaient pas trop son genre, mais il ne vit rien. Il connaissait les ingrédients qui étaient utilisés dans les philtres. Comment il pouvait tout connaître ? La pression des professeurs, de ses parents, de son cœur délirant, c'était tellement de choses qu'il croyait qu'il en deviendrait fou un de ces jours. Sincèrement, il y a des jours où il avait envie de tout laisser tomber. Arrêter de faire semblant avec son air méprisant, car depuis deux ans il était capable de sentir… Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça.

Une agitation du coté des Gryffondor le ramena au cours.

-Mr Longdubat, je ne sais plus quoi faire de vous! Siffla Snape près du garçon qui tremblait de peur.- Même pour faire une petite potion comme celle-ci, vous ne servez pas! Compléta-t-il et il retourna devant la classe.- Maintenant…, dit-il en se retournant vers les élèves.- Je veux que tout le monde, sans exception, preniez une éprouvette dans l'armoire du fond et la remplissiez de votre _potion.-_ Il se tourna vers Neville avec un regard désapprobateur.- Et vous Monsieur, remplissez la votre avec celle d'un de vos amis qui l'a correctement préparée. Je ne veux que personne soit empoisonné aujourd'hui.

Tous les élèves, et même Neville, se dirigèrent vers l'armoire et prirent une éprouvette. Le trio de Gryffondor fut l'un des derniers à arriver.

-Tu crois que c'est quoi comme potion? Murmura Ron en prenant une éprouvette pour Hermione et une autre pour lui.

-J'en ai aucune idée…, Répondit Harry en prenant la sienne et en jetant un coup d'œil au professeur qui était contre la table, les bras croisés, impatient ?- Mais je ne vais rien boire, sans savoir ce que c'est d'abord…

-Moi non plus, dit Ron en se retournant pour retourner à sa place mais il fit face à des yeux gris qui avaient un brin de malice..

-Peur de se faire empoisonné, Weasley ?- murmura Draco avec un sourire ironique.- Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux boire la potion de ton amoureuse-je-sais-tout vu que la tienne doit sûrement être toute ratée.

Les oreilles de Ron étaient en feu, il avança d'un pas menaçant vers le garçon.

-Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux te la fermer Malfoy, dit Harry dans un murmure énervé, en tenant son ami avant que celui-ci ne fasse une agression physique, et qu'avec ça, gagne une retenue par Snape.

Son regard émeraude rencontra ceux de tempête attendant l'offensive, mais, comme c'était déjà arriver plusieurs fois depuis un certain temps, il n'eut aucune réponse.

Après quelques secondes à se faire face, Malfoy dévia le regard, apparemment ennuyé, prit une éprouvette dans l'armoire et retourna à sa table de travail.

-Tu vois, Ron, dit Hermione pendant qu'ils retournaient à leurs places.- C'est comme ça qu'on doit agir avec Malfoy; froidement.

-Ok, Mione', je vais agir froidement avec lui, oui. Je vais, froidement, prendre un verre de jus, et froidement, le renversé sur sa tête.

Hermione leva les yeux et Harry ne put réprimé un rire.

-Ron !

-Je dois juste faire attention que tant de froideur ne me fasse pas attraper une grippe.

Hermione regarda méchamment son petit ami, tentant de garder un semblant de sérieux tandis que Ron riait doucement et Harry regardait discrètement de l'autre côté de la salle.

--__--__--__--__--

De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco bouillait intérieurement pour la façon dont il avait été traité alors qu'il essayait de maintenir un masque impassible et distant. Entendre les rire que les trois avaient à cause de lui était une torture. Ne plus réussir à répondre par une insulte seulement parce que c'était _lui_ qui l'insultait, était aussi une autre torture. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus que cinq mois avant de recevoir son diplôme et de ne plus jamais mettre ses pieds à Poudlard. Il ne serait plus obliger de voir tous les jours ces yeux verts qui le martyrisaient; plus obliger d'entendre cette voix qui le séduisait sans savoir; ne plus jamais le voir, de loin, rire avec ses amis; ne plus le regarder avec rancune. Il remplit l'éprouvette de sa potion rouge vif et s'assit, espérant que le cours se finisse une fois pour toute.

Si quelqu'un le regardait à cet instant, il verrait une infinie tristesse dans ces yeux argentés, qui d'habitude étaient froids et arrogants.

-Très bien, résonna la voix énervée de Snape.- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Buvez! Buvez!

Il fit un gesse de la main pour que les élèves suivent son ordre.

Beaucoup regardaient méfiants leurs éprouvette, où le liquide rouge fumait encore légèrement. D'autres regardaient le professeur en attendant qu'il ajoute quelques explications, d'autres, comme Draco, espérant que se soit une potion d'oubli, obéirent sagement, buvant la potion sucrée.

-Hmm… Professeur, dit Harry avec courage.- Quelle est la fonction de cette potion exactement ? Demanda Harry comme s'il n'avait pas fait attention aux explications, qu'il n'avait eu, et qui était ce que tous se demandaient.

-Buvez, Potter… Buvez seulement votre potion, répondit Snape de mauvaise humeur.

-Mais, professeur, ne pouvons-nous pas savoir de quoi il s'agit? Osa demander Hermione, aussi peut disposée à boire quelque chose d'inconnu.

On entendit de nombreux murmures approbateurs dans la salle.

-Suffit! Cria Snape en perdant patience pendant qu'il se plaçait au milieu de la classe.- Encore un mot, de qui que se soit- Il regarda tout le monde sans exception.- Et je décompterais tous les points de votre maison que la coupe sera probablement gagnée pas les Poufsouffle!- Certains firent une grimace horrifiée, surtout du coté Serpentard.- Et pour ceux qui préfèrent me perturbé avec des questions au lieu de faire ce que je demande- Son regard parcouru les GrYffondors.- J'ai des centaines d'ingrédients que je viens de recevoir et qui ont besoin d'être préparés…- Il fit un sourire désagréable.- Et ce sera un plaisir d'avoir les rebelles qui m'aident à cette tâche ce soir.

Toutes les éprouvettes furent vite bues. Personne ne voulait rester couper des queues de rats ou n'importe qu'elle autre chose durant la soirée.

Après cela, la cloche sonna et tous les élèves se précipitèrent hors des cachots. Quelques élèves de Serpentard s'approchèrent du professeur pour en savoir un peu plus, mais ils n'eurent pas de réponse.

Comme c'était la dernière heure de cours, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs Salles Communes pour déposer leur matériel scolaire et se préparèrent pour aller manger. On entendait dire que pour ce soi,r Dumbledore avait préparé quelque chose de spécial, mais personne ne savait quoi. Comme c'était le 14 Février, beaucoup pensaient que ce serait quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce que Lockhart avait préparer il y a cinq ans, en une tentative vaine de commémorer le jour des amoureux. Alors, beaucoup s'attendaient à trouver des cœurs et des lutins déguisés en ange se baladant dans la Grande Salle.

Quand l'heure du souper arriva, tous les élèves virent ce que Dumbledore avait préparé cette fois. La Grande Salle était décorée de vases de fleurs rouges aux coins; de milliers de petits cœurs rouges et roses qui semblaient tomber du ciel et au sol où jonchaient des pétales de roses de toutes les variétés de couleurs. Des centaines de fées dorées illuminaient tout le lieu et derrière la table des professeurs se trouvait un tableau animé où se trouvaient diverses scènes romantiques et d'autres choses y ressemblant.

-Ah, par Salazar ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? S'exclama Draco Malfoy, en entrant dans la Grande Salle avec ses camarades Serpentard.

-Je crois que c'est à cause d'aujourd'hui, dit son ami à côté de lui.- Le jour des amoureux.

Le garçon sourit et fit un clin d'œil.

Draco tourna les yeux, dégoûté.

- Mais il n'aurait pas pu être moins fleur bleue? Dit-il en s'asseyant.- Je crois que l'heure de ce directeur est passée, tu sais …

-Ah, ne sois pas de si mauvaise humeur, Draco, dit le garçon en s'asseyant à ses côtés.- Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'entrer dans l'esprit du jour?

Draco le regarda de mauvaise volonté.

- Blaise, tu as mauvais goût, c'est ton problème, mais ne va pas croire que je vais aimer toutes ces clowneries. Et cette musique?- On entendait une musique calme, romantique en fond.- Merlin! Je vais devoir manger en écoutant ça ?! Je ne le mérite pas, compris?

-Eh, mec. Qui te verrait penserait que tu n'as jamais été amoureux…

La grimasse de dégoût de Draco augmenta encore.

- Franchement, Blaise, j'ai une tête d'idiot par hasard ?

Le garçon soupira, il abandonna le fait d'enthousiasmé son ami à participer et resta à écouter ses plaintes. Même pas sous un _Varitasérum _il lui dirait, que pour plusieurs raisons, il était l'idiot de l'école.

Peu après, apparurent les plus divers mets sur les quatre tables et tout le monde se concentra sur la nourriture au lieu de l'ambiance surréaliste.

Avant la fin du repas, le professeur Dumbledor, qui portait une bizarre cape d'un bleu céleste avec comme motif des cœurs, frappa sur un verre pour attirer l'attention et se leva avec un sourire.

-Très bien, chers élèves, comme vous avez pu le constater ce soir, grâce à la brillante idée du professeur Chourave- Il regarde à ses cotés où la dite professeur lui souriait contente.- Nous fêtons, comme il y a cinq ans, le jour des amoureux.- Il fit une pose et regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune les élèves qui chuchotaient et il eut un sourire.- Et non seulement le professeur nous a aidée mais aussi tous les autres professeurs ont participé d'une façon ou d'une autre à avoir cette ambiance…Hmm… Romantique. Si vous le désirez, les petites fées qui circulent ont acceptées de participer et son disposées à faire le transport de billets.

Les petites fées brillèrent encore plus et commencèrent à circuler entre les élèves, anxieuses de recevoir les billets. Les élèves, les filles surtout, commencèrent à pousser des petites exclamations et à parler entre elles pour savoir qui enverrait un billet à qui, fe qui fit le directeur avoir un autre sourire de satisfaction.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua Dumbledore, les yeux bleus brillant intensément.- Nous avons une autre surprise pour vous et grâce à la générosité et la collaboration de notre cher professeur de potions- Il regarda de l'autre côté où Snape lui envoyait son regard le plus noire, ce qui le fit rigoler.

Quand il eut repris son calme il continua :

-Oui, le professeur Snape a aidé, de manière un peu réticente, dans notre mission à rendre ce jour plus amusant en faisant les élèves de septième année faire une potion spécialement conçue pour ce jour.- Il fit une pose et maintenant ce fut au tour des septièmes années de chuchoter.- Bien, je ne vais pas vous laisser dans l'attente et vais vous dire, maintenant, quel potion vous avez été obligés de boire aujourd'hui. Non, Miss Abbott, ce n'était pas un filtre d'amour, dit-il en regardant une fille blonde de Poufsouffle.- Tout au moins, pas dans le premier sens. Mais plutôt une potion révélatrice.- De nouveaux murmures, presque une cacophonie nerveuse, passa par les élèves.- Oui, mes chers élèves, cette potion ne fait pas tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un en la buvant, mais simplement, fait apparaître les sentiments déjà dans votre cœur, dans la forme de son essence basique. Essence qui ira à la rencontre avec la personne qui a réveillé ces sentiments en vous. - Maintenant il y avait un vrai grabuge dans la Grande Salle, des exclamations nerveuses et des visages tout rouges.- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, jeunes gens, cela n'arrivera que si les sentiments que vous avez dans votre cœur sont déjà correspondus par l'autre personne. C'est une potion pour les amoureux et pour ceux qui pensent à commencer à sortir avec quelqu'un.

L'explication finie il commença à dire des mots latins qui, avec le bruit dans la salle, ne purent être entendus.

A la table des Serpentard, un certain blond était blanc comme neige et était incapable d'entendre autre chose que son cœur qui accélérait après avoir entendu ce que la petite potion rose, qu'il avait bue de manière détendue, était capable de faire. Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient dans sa tête: _« …, fait apparaître les sentiments déjà dans votre cœur » ; «Essence qui ira à la rencontre de la personne qui à réveiller ces sentiments en vous »._ Salazar ! Un bourdonnement assourdissant semblait lui perforer les tympans et il regarda désespéré son assiette, tentant d'aller chercher dans son esprit le reste de froideur qui était une de ses caractéristiques et qui lui manquait en ce moment précis. Il savait seulement qu'il devait sortir de là le plus vite possible, avant que l'inconcevable se passe là, devant tout le monde.

-Qui l'aurait dit, hein? Commenta Blaise amusé.- Imaginer une potion pour les amoureux!- Il rigola et se tourna vers Draco qui semblait quelqu'un sur le point de s'évanouir.- Eh, mec, qu'est-ce qui a?

-Ça ne peut pas m'arriver à moi…, murmura Draco sans avoir entendu un seul mot de son ami.- Ça ne peut pas m'arriver à moi!- Il regarda désespérer de l'autre côté de la salle où un certain Gryffondor, avec de beaux yeux verts et de rebelles cheveux noirs, observait les différentes essences qui sortaient déjà des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et qui faisaient que l'ambiance soit encore plus magique que d'habitude.- Non…! Il se leva d'un bond ce qui fit tomber sa chaise et attira l'attention des élèves à proximité.

-Eh, Draco, calme-toi! Dit Blaise en tenant le bras de Malfoy pendant qu'un aigle bleu venu de la table des Serdaigle faisait un dérapage à la table des Serpentard jusqu'à arriver chez Pansy Parkinson.- Les essences ne sortent que si … - Il ne réussit pas à terminer ce qu'il allait dire, à ce moment même Draco lâcha un gémissement angoissé pendant que son corps commençait à briller comme celui d'autres élèves. Il libéra son bras et resta là, à regarder étonné le corps de Malfoy acquérir un éclat argenté et, après quelques secondes, un énorme dragon émergea de cette lumière, rugissent férocement.

-Par Merlin, t'es amoureux! S'exclama Blaise perplexe.

Draco le regarda quelques instants avec un regard de condamné qui aurait eu comme sentence d'aller à Azkaban et de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.

-NON!Cria-t-il comme un fou en essayant, en vain, d'attraper la queue du dragon qui, étant fait d'une espèce de poudre argentée, ne pouvait être retenu par des humains.

Dans sa folle tentative que son essence n'arrive pas au destinataire, Draco monta sur la table et commença à agiter ses bras pour la dissiper mais le Dragon de lumière ne faisait même pas attention à lui et montait, de plus en lus haut, cherchant son objectif final.

-Draco, t'es fou! Descend de là, c'est trop tard! Dit Blaise en riant devant le spectacle que son ami donnait, pendant que d'autres regardaient abasourdis le froid Malfoy perdre la pose de moi-je-suis-le-meilleur-et-rien-ne-me-touche et de faire une scène pareille.

Par chance, à cause de tout le vacarme de la Salle où plusieurs essences des plus variées des formes volaient par-ci par-là, tout le monde ne remarqua pas le blond sur la table qui était entraîné pas ses amis. Peut-être, mais la moitié des élèves présents avaient remarqué et, pour ça, étaient curieux de savoir où le dragon argenté allait se poser. Surtout vu qu'il était sorti du beau, mais inaccessible Draco Malfoy, considéré comme le plus sans coeur de tout Poudlard. Et bien évidemment la scène ne passa pas inaperçue pour le trio de Gryffondor et, pendant que Ron Wesley reprenait son calme après avoir autant rit, ses deux amis suivirent le dragon des yeux pour voir son objectif.

-Ah, non… Pourquoi…, murmura Draco paralysée de terreur en voyant son dragons voleté au niveau du plafond, intouchable- C'était notre dernière année… Personne n'avait besoin de savoir…- Dans un dernier tour le dragon pointa vers la table des Greffondor, volant rapidement là-bas.- AH, NON !!

Il cacha sa propre bouche avec ses mains, ses yeux écarquillés pendant que son dragon argenté, l'essence de son amour caché, glissait légèrement entre les Gryffondor et s'arrêta devant un Harry Potter plus qu'étonné. Après quelques secondes de contemplation mutuelle, le dragon argenté se lova tendrement contre le brun, se dissipent peu à peu.

Et ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Draco, qui ne prêta même pas attention à ses compagnons qui étaient à ses côtés et qui le regardaient bouche bée, en état de choque et sous les exclamations des « Oh ! », « Ah ! », « Quoi !! », qui venaient d'ici et là, sorti de la Salle, poussant sans ménagement toutes les personne sur son chemin, désespéré de pouvoir sortir de là et disparaître pour toujours, mourir. Ou tuer le vieux barbu irresponsable qui l'a fait passer une honte pareille sans nécessité.

Mais non, ce vieux fou devait inventer une idée pareille pour gâcher son plan et faisant que son secret le mieux garder soit révélé d'une manière si scandaleuse.

-Maudit Dumbledore !

Et il restait encore cinq mois de cours! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ?

-Eh, Malfoy, attends!

Draco sentit son sang se glacer en entendant cette voix et en réalisant qu'on le suivait. Et sc n'était pas n'importe qui; c'était _LUI!_ Il prit un tournant de couloir et regarda autour de lui étonné, remarquant qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Dans sa folle évasion, il n'avait par réfléchis de quel côté il courait et savait maintenant, avec certitude, que ce couloir n'était pas dans les cachots, ce qui signifiait que la sécurité relative de sa Salle Communale était loin de là. Il vit une porte près de là et sans réfléchir y rentra, la fermant de l'intérieur. Il observa la pièce et constata que c'était une salle de bain. Quelle merde! Il s'appuya sur le mur le plus proche et croisa les bras en imaginant combien de temps il devrait rester là jusqu'à se que Potter abandonne de le chercher. Était-il aussi mesquin pour venir se venger par des mauvais traitements dans une heure comme celle-ci? Rire de ses sentiments? Il passa une main par le visage et senti quelque chose mouillé sur ses doigts. Par Merlin! Il ne pouvait pas pleurer! Il rinça son visage avec colère et respira profondement. Il devait se contrôler et chercher la sortie la plus digne pour cette situation dégradante où il se trouvait. En premier se débarrasser de Potter et de toute autre âmes qui vivent cette nuit et ensuite… Et ensuite quoi? Aller se noyer dans le lac?

-Malfoy?

Ah nan! Pas Lui!

-Malfoy, t'es là?

Il entendit des petits coups à la porte.

Vas t'en… Vas t'en…

-Vas t'en!

Silence.

-Malfoy… Ouvre la porte, je dois te parler.

Colère.

-Va en enfer, Potter!

-Ah, que c'est gentil. Ouvre cette porte!

Un coup de pied à la porte.

Beaucoup de colère.

-PEUX-TU être moins IDIOT UNE SEULE FOIS DANS TA VIE, POTTER, ET COMPRENDRE CE QUE JE TE DIS ? VAS T'EN ! ESSAYE DE COMPRENDRE, DISPARAIT ET MEURT !!

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

-_Allohmorra._

Draco entendit, pour son malheur, le clic de la porte se déverrouillant et la vit glisser avec un léger grincement. Sans réfléchir, il tira sa baguette et la pointa entre ces yeux verts qu'il adorait tant.

-Fais encore un seul pas et tu verras de quoi je suis capable, siffla-t-il furieux.

Harry regarda calmement de la baguette pointée sur lui au visage décomposé du Serpentard qui le menaçait et qui était, étonnement, à moitié déchevelé! Réellement c'était une nuit à ne pas oublier. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et rangea sa baguette.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais venu pour te parler, Malfoy, dit Harry tranquillement, s'arrêtant près de la porte.

-Parler? Je sais… Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te foutre de moi à cause de ce Dragon pathétique, tu te trompes, Potter…

Harry le regarda intrigué durant un instant, se mit contre le mur en fermant la porte derrière lui et croisa les bras.

-Et pourquoi je rigolerais? Dit-il et sourit avec malice.- C'est plus facile de faire des moqueries sur ta prestation sur la table que sur le Dragon…

Malgré la tension, il ne put réprimer un rire.

-N'OSE PAS RIRE DE MOI, IMBECILE! Cria Malfoy en perdant le contrôle, la baguette tremblant dans sa main.- PARCE QUE PERSONNE, T'ENDENDS, PERSONNE NE RIT…

-FERME-LA, MALFOY! Lui répondit Harry, exaspéré du têtu qu'il avait en face.- C'est toi qui est imbécile et bête de ne pas comprendre le pourquoi de ma présence ici! Vraiment bête pour penser que je suis ici pour me moquer alors que c'est pas du tout ça! Quand est-ce que …, il murmura mais se tu.

Draco resta perplexe, réfléchissant rapidement à ce que Harry venait de dire sans en comprendre le sens, mais la colère s'apaisa.

-Quoi… ? Il baissa peu à peu sa baguette en regardant confus le brun.- Que veux-tu dire par là?!

-Tu vas me dire que tu ne le sais pas, Malfoy?Demanda Harry un peu agressif.- Ta bêtise à atteint un si haut niveau que tu ne sais même plus pourquoi ton Dragon est venu jusqu'à moi?- C'est son côté Serpentard qui parlait.- Tu n'as pas écouté Dumbledore pour la potion?

Confusion, c'est se qui se lisait dans les yeux du Serpentard, mais aussi de l'irritation, après tant d'insultes.

-Bien sûr que j'ai écouté, Monsieur Harry « regarder-mon-idiote-de-cicatrice-et-regarder-combien-je-suis-spécial » Potter, dit-il avec dédain.- Il a dit, en résumé, que toutes les personnes ayant bu la maudite potion passeraient la plus grande honte de leurs vies! Et alors?!

Harry soupira, en levant les yeux.

-Et alors, _Malfoy, _ou tu n'as pas écouté ou t'es aussi peu doué que tu n'arrives pas à savoir combien font deux plus deux et à comprendre pourquoi je suis ici, dans une salle de bain, te supportant!

Draco repassa mentalement toutes les paroles de Dumbledore, tout au moins celles qu'il avait entendues et il ne savait même pas ou Potter voulait en venir. Il regarda l'autre fâché.

-Si t'es venu pour me dire que t'as de la peine pour moi, et venir jeter un coup d'œil de mon côté, je te …

-Stop! Le coupa Harry.- Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté, pas vrai? Que les essences se manifesteraient que si…- Ces joues commencèrent à se colorer.- Si…

-Si quoi? Demanda rudement Draco.

Harry dévia le regard sans joie.

-Il a dit que les essences se manifesteraient que si les sentiments avec une autre personnes étaient correspondus par l'autre, dit-il d'une traite.

Un large silence.

-Ah… Il a dit ça? Murmura enfin Draco, après avoir réalisé le sens des paroles.

Il regarda intensément Harry qui déviait toujours son regard et qui acquiesça de la tête; le cœur galopant dans sa poitrine comme un cheval sauvage.- Alors tu…

-Oui…

-Ah…

-En effet…

-Hmm…

Harry fit face au Serpentard qui le regardait surpris, mi abasourdi, mi étonné.

-Difficile à croire, hein? Dit-il plus calme, avec un sourire timide sur le visage.

Draco lui sourit en retour un peu réticent, après tout il n'était pas habitué à sourire à son ex-ennemi, futur ex-ennemi… Futur quelque chose.- Et comment…

-Et tu n'imagines pas la peur que j'ai eu quand ton Dragon s'est arrêté juste devant moi! J'en suis presque tomber de ma chaise!Dit Harry qui en rigolait.

Ses yeux verts brillaient comme deux fars qui illuminaient tous les alentours.

-Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-la, pas vrai? Dit Draco en se sentant léger pour la première fois depuis des mois.

-Nan, pas du tout, lui répondit sincèrement Harry, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.- Pas de toi… Je n'avais aucun espoir…

-Hmm…, fit Draco avec un sourire en coin.- Ça fait du bien de savoir que je peux encore te surprendre, Potter, et te laisser avec une tête d'idiot… J'ai eu peur d'avoir perdu la main.

-Et non, tu ne l'as pas perdue… Et s'il te plait, peux-tu m'appeler Harry, Draco ?

-Ah, oui, bien sur... Oh en fait … Hmm… Harry… Pourquoi…

-Oui? L'encourageât Harry en se rapprochant de deux pas.

-Hum… Si tu ressens la même chose pour moi, pourquoi rien n'est apparu, je veux dire, ton essence et…

-Ah!- Harry sourit en se rapprochant et en s'appuyant dans le banc de l'évier à côté de Draco.- Mon essence n'est tout simplement pas apparue parce que je n'ai pas bu ma potion.

Il regarda Draco par le miroir de ses yeux amusés.

-Non?- Draco le regarda aussi, étonné.- Mais Snape a fait tout le monde la boire! Comment t'as réussi à le berner?

-J'ai profité d'un moment où son attention n'était pas de mon côté et j'ai vidé ma fiole dans le chaudron. Après, j'ai fais semblant de la boire.

-Si Snape t'attrapes…! Dit en souriant.- Non pire! S'il sait que t'arrives à le berner…!

-Ah! Mais j'ai déjà réussi à plusieurs reprises, se venta Harry décontracté.- Comme la fois où j'ai réussi à faire exploser le chaudron de Goyle et il n'a plus jamais…e-Et…

Sa voix se perdit quand il vit les yeux de Malfoy ne former plus que deux fentes qui brillaient indignées.

-Ça veut dire que c'est toi…, sifflât-il dangereusement.- C'est à cause de toi que mon nez a gonflé comme un ballon en deuxième !

-Ah, oui… Mais c'était pas exprès, dit Harry dans un rire sans joie.- Hmm, Allé… C'était y a tellement longtemps !

-Ah mais j'ai pensé que j'allais rester avec mon nez déformer ! J'ai pensé que …mfm…

Il ne put continuer et commencer une nouvelle dispute. Les lèvres de Harry se posèrent sur les sienne dans un baiser brusque et sans habiliter, juste les lèvres unies un instant et Harry s'éloigna.

Ils se regardèrent en silence et Draco donna un mi-sourire.

-Hmm… C'était un baiser, je suppose…, dit-il sans réussir à éviter le sarcasme dans sa voix, mais pourtant sans méchanceté.

Harry rigola et parcouru de son doigt le nez parfait de Malfoy, descendant vers son visage, jusqu'à ses fines et douces lèvres.

-Non, Draco. C'était seulement un « _Tais-toi_ » amélioré, répondit-il amusé et il attira le Serpentard à lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

Il approcha son visage, se noyant avec adoration dans ses yeux tellement clairs, d'un gris mi bleuté et qui ont toujours réussi à le déstabiliser; que soit pour leur beauté glaciale ou pour leur capacité à sembler profondément cruels. Il frôla ces lèvres légèrement rosées avec les siennes, en les goûtant doucement, les mordillant et les ouvrant avec sa langue qui était pressée pour explorer chaque recoin de cette bouche, sentir son goût, sentir cette autre langue s'unir aussi parfaitement avec la sienne, la chaleur de ce corps qui allait se décontractant contre le sien.

Le baiser passionné diminua peu à peu d'intensité, affectueusement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se séparent un minimum et ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre dans un silence confortable.

-_Ça_, c'était un baiser…,murmura Harry avec une voix roque, en caressant le dos de Draco avec possessivité et affection.

-C'est sur…- susurra Draco les doigts caressant les cheveux noirs et rebelles, heureux de sentir le cœur de Harry battre avec le sien, au même rythme, avec la même intensité.- Et j'en veux un autre, rdonna-t-il dans un ton joueur.- Maintenant…

-Ah vos ordres majesté, répondit Harry amusé, inclinant la tête et obéissant à la demande.

--__--__--__--__--

Au même moment, de l'autre côté de le salle de bain.

-Tu crois qu'ils se sont enfin compris? Chuchota Hermione, appuyée contre le mur à côté de la salle de bain.

-Je crois que oui. Ça doit faire cinq minutes qu'on entend plus rien, répondit Ron sur le même ton. Il mit son oreille contre la porte et s'éloigna aussitôt, les pointes de ses oreilles rouges de ce qu'il avait entendu.- Hum… Je crois qu'on peut y aller…, dit en prenant le bras de Hermione et en la traînant dans le couloir.

-Ah… T'en es sur Ron?

Ron la prit par la taille, ne voulant pas imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette salle de bain.

-Oui, Mione, j'en suis sur.

-Hum… Je ne sais pas, Malfoy pourrait aimer Harry pour de vrai, mais, je sais pas, il a toujours été traître et dangereux… J'ai même un jour hésiter à demander à McGonagall d'ensorceler Harry pour qu'il oublie Malfoy…

-Hum, c'est une bonne idée, mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, mon cœur, Harry sait très bien avec quel type de personne il est, non ?

-Mais…

-En plus, nous savons tous les deux que notre ami à toujours été attiré par le danger… Même s'il le nie.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

-T'as raison.

-Et c'est bien si Harry calme l'ardeur de la fouine cette nuit, parce que demain… Ah! Demain!

-Y a quoi demain ?

-Demain, Draco Malfoy sera perdu entre mes mains

-Hum…Aie, aie, aie…

-Il va payer pour toutes les insultes durant ces années en étant la risée de demain! ou des jours à venir! Ou des Mois !

-Ron, tu ne va pas mentionner ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui au souper, pas vrai ?

-Quoi? Nan? Bien sur que oui! Je vais me gêner!

-Ron! Il va déjà avoir à dos toutes les moqueries de l'école.

-Et la mienne aussi- Il fit un énorme sourire.- Et avec nous, « Draco Malfoy et la danse de la fouine nerveuse ».

Ron agita son bras au-dessus de sa tête en rigolant, pendant que Hermione le réprimandait sans grande conviction, un peu amusée elle aussi.

Vraiment, ce fut une nuit inoubliable.

_**FIN**_

_**oO° HP °Oo**_

_Voila je sais que c'est pas la Saint-Valentin mais bon, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plut._

_See you Soon (L'_


End file.
